Desire
by primroselin
Summary: Kageyama kini sedang bersibuk ria di sebelahnya sambil mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa itu, sudah dikerjakannya selama seminggu terakhir. Hinata ingin merajuk. Ingin berpura-pura marah dan kemudian Kageyama kebingungan sambil berusaha merayunya seperti dulu. [Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou]


**DESIRE**

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x HinataShouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

By Primroselin

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_

Hinata bergerak kikuk sambil memeluk lututnya.

Kageyama, sang kekasih, seorang pegawai kantoran, kini sedang bersibuk ria di sebelahnya sambil mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa itu, sudah dikerjakannya selama seminggu terakhir.

Seminggu terakhir ini, rambut raven pun jarang tidur. Paling-paling dia hanya menyempatkan diri untuk terlelap selama tiga jam, atau kurang, hanya untuk memenuhi ketetapan pasti bahwa tubuh manusia butuh tidur, itu saja. Paling tidak dia tidak jatuh pingsan, itu sudah cukup.

Alhasil, Hinata-lah yang meradang. Sudah semingguan ini dia kehilangan sentuhan yang biasanya selalu memanjakan kulitnya. Memang untuk beberapa kali, Hinata bisa merasakan saat Kageyama sedang memeluknya saat dini hari. Tapi itu tidak cukup, sama sekali tidak dia bangun, Kageyama sudah kembali duduk di meja kerja. Hampir tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Bahkan Hinata sempat ragu Kageyama ingat untuk bernafas atau tidak.

Hinata ingin merajuk. Ingin berpura-pura marah dan kemudian Kageyama kebingungan sambil berusaha merayunya seperti dulu (yang selalu diwarnai makian 'boke', 'bodoh', 'pendek' dan sebagainya karena Kageyama sama sekali bukan tipe romantis). Tapi ia cukup tahu diri, dan tahu _posisi_. Dia tidak ingin jadi benalu menjijikkan yang kerjanya hanya merepotkan saja. Terlebih, dulu dia pernah mencoba melakukannya dan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran yang baru selesai lima hari kemudian.

Tapi hati memang tidak bisa berbohong. Matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti memandang Kageyama bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diatasinya. Dia menginginkan Kageyama Tobio. Ingin sentuhannya, kecupannya, rengkuhannya dan semuanya.

"Belum selesai juga dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Di malam minggu yang sibuk (bagi Kageyama), Hinata mencoba bersuara. Rambut raven tidak menjawab. Tidak menjawab, bukan tidak mendengar, terlihat dari matanya yang sempat melirik tipis. Hinata menekuk bibir, sang kekasih sedang tidak ingin diganggu rupanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bakageyama." Ujarnya kemudian dengan pelan. Sangat _SANGAT_ pelan karena dia ada dalam kondisi antara ingin dan tak ingin Kageyama mendengarnya. Dia tidak mau terlihat merepotkan dan dapat bentakkan darinya, tapi di satu sisi ia ingin Kageyama tahu bahwa dia membutuhkan sang kekasih.

"Aku juga, boke."

Biner madu terkisap. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda itu masih tetap memandang laptop tanpa terusik sedikitpun.

"Eh?"

Hinata yakin dia mendengar Kageyama bersuara, benar-benar yakin. Dia pun beringsut ke depan. Perlahan.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

Mata blueberry yang bahkan tidak memandangnya itu merapatkan kedua alis. Tapi bibirnya tetap bungkam. Apa itu hanya khayalannya saja? Hinata kembali menunduk kecewa.

"….aku sampai perlu berhalusinasi dulu hanya untuk mendengar suaramu."

Hinata sama sekali tak mewaspadai adanya gerakan tiba-tiba yang menyerang. Tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak sebuah dorongan datang dan dia terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Secara spontan dia memekik lembut. Sekelebat bayangan hitam tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatannya dan,

"Mhp!" Kageyama Tobio menciumnya.

Biner madu melebar penuh. Ia kaget, tidak pernah Kageyama menciumnya dengan tanpa suara begini.

Dan tidak pernah Kageyama menciumnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Sebagai pasangan yang telah bersama selama lima tahun, sudah ada banyak jenis ciuman yang Kageyama berikan padanya. Ciuman ringan yang hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik, ciuman kasar saat hubungan sex, ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan kasih sayang sebelum tidur, serta ciuman berbau alkohol yang selalu Kageyama tagih saat dia sedang bermasalah dengan rekan kerjanya.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini, benar-benar begitu baru baginya. Karena bibir itu diam. Tak bergerak. Belahan kasar itu menempel pada miliknya dengan intens. Mereka tertahan di posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai akhirnya, rambut tinta cina menarik dirinya mundur. Dia mendengus singkat.

"Aku bilang aku juga merindukanmu, boke."

Kepala jeruk mengerjap. Kageyama sedang memandangnya, sikapnya menjelaskan bahwa suara tadi bukan sekedar halusinasinya. Kageyama memang benar mengatakan demikian. Kageyama juga merindukannya.

Hinata bangkit dan duduk.

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Dan aku minta kau untuk bersabar sementara waktu." Potong Kageyama, dia menunjuk laptop di samping mereka, "Benda brengsek itu harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga. Dan karena kau terus bicara, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, boke! Sudah seminggu aku ditahan kerjaan sialan ini tanpa bisa apa-apa!"

"Tapi paling tidak kan-"

"Aku butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk ini. Sekali salah, hancur sudah."

"Tapi aku me-"

"Dan semakin kau protes, ini akan semakin lama."

Hinata terdiam.

Dia harusnya tahu. Kageyama sering sekali begini. Bekerja lembur sampai berhari-hari. Untuk ukuran pasangan yang sudah tinggal seapartemen selama tiga tahun, harusnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Tapi tidak. Hinata tidak bisa membiasakan diri sama sekali.

Kageyama menepuk kepalanya halus. "Maafkan aku. Tapi bersabarlah untuk malam ini. Sebentar lagi saja."

Si bocah memainkan bibirnya, lalu bertanya dengan ragu, "Benar malam ini saja?"

"Memang harus malam ini saja."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Dia segera berdiri yang menarik kerah Kageyama untuk menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Kageyama menggeram.

"Berhentilah merayu, boke!" hardiknya sambil melotot dengan mata kau-tahu-aku-sudah-tidak-tahan-lagi yang membulat penuh.

"Itu ciuman penyemangat, Bakageyama!"

Kageyama mendengus kesal sekali lagi. Lalu dia berbalik ke mejanya dan kembali mulai mengetik. Hinata tersenyum dari tempatnya diam. Dia harus bersiap diri, mempermanis penampilannya, karena sebentar lagi Kageyama akan kembali ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

 _fin_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note** : Cemilan ringan guys~ terima kasih udah mampir ~


End file.
